Broken Pieces
by dreamer789
Summary: Asuma has broken Kurenai into pieces, and Kakashi wants to help her. Will he put her back together?
1. Chapter 1

One day Kurenai wondered why Asuma didn't come home, it was 1 in the morning and he's still not home. He's not in a mission, then she started to think that Asuma might be cheating on her, but then she thought that she was insane for thinking something like that.

The next night: "Kurenai, I'm going to visit a friend!" Asuma shouted at the door, then Kurenai decided to follow him, after a while she saw that Asuma was going towards a whorehouse, It broke her into pieces. She thought that he loved her, and he proposed her a few days ago and they were going to get married in 2 weeks.

The next night when Asuma was about to leave: "Asuma, we need to talk."she said that with a very serious voice "Can we talk tomorrow?" asked Asuma while opening the door "No! I want to know why do you go to that whorehouse!"she shouted she was very angry "H-How did you know about that?"he was surprised "It doesn't matter, just tell me why!" then Asuma went berserk and he started to beat her up unti she was on the floor with bruises. "If you ask me that again, I doubt that you'll be breathing"then he left.

* * *

This is my first fanfic and I want to thank Jess the hedgehog for helping me.

English is not my first language so I think that there are a lot of mistakes in here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kakashi**_

Last night I walked by Kurenai's and Asuma's house. I heard something about Asuma cheating on her, but I decided to ignore it, but then it made me uncomfortable so I decided to visit her, and when I got to her house I saw her with bruises and cuts. She tried to not show any emotions, she was a ninja after all, but I was able to see that she was broken in pieces, every bit of her was broken. I wanted to put her back together and see her smile. I don't know why I wanted to do that, it was a weird feeling.

**_Kurenai_**

Kakashi visited me today, I felt sadness and at the same time comfortable. I miss the feeling of comfort, I wasn't able to feel any other feelings, but sorrow, loneliness, betrayal, and pain. It made me want to cry, and tell it to somebody about what happened last night.

**_Asuma_**

I feel so guilty that I can't go home, I don't if I should apologize or blame her for making me angry. I have so many problems, I don't know what to do. Drowning my problems with alcohol will not solve them, but at least it can free me from it for a while, even if it just for a few seconds.


	3. My broken angel

_**Kakashi**_

I felt like visiting Kurenai again. She told me that Asuma is drinking now, he was so drunk that he started attacking her. I felt sorry for her, and I was mad at Asuma for cheating on her and for drinking. I wanted to hold her and tell her to stop crying, and before I even knew it I was already holding her, telling her to stop crying, then she cried herself to sleep; she look like an angel, she was still broken, but not as broken as before; it made me want to put her back together even more now

**_Kurenai_**

I always thought that Asuma's smoking habit was horrible, but now he's drinking a lot he went berserk again, so I told him that I don't want to marry him anymore; he became more violent then he said "You can cancel the wedding, but I'm not letting you go!" I can't understand why does he wants me to stay with him.

**_Asuma_**

I can't believe that she wants to leave, but I'm not letting her go, I'm always alone: I always wanted some company. I know that a ninja shouldn't be like this, but I don't care, I just want to drown my problems.

* * *

If you read the story of Midnight Angel Noizchild "Let me catch you" I bet you think that I'm copying it, but I'm trying to make it different, so it won't be like a copy of it with another pairing. 

P..S. I'm writing it like if they were telling you a story because it's so much easier than only one person narrating it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kurenai_**

Asuma went on a mission 3 weeks ago, and he still not back, but I'm not worried I'm actually glad. Things are far more peaceful than when he was at home.

2 months later: It's true that I hate Asuma, but he's not weak. So he should be back a long time ago. I don't care if he's dead or not, but it's really weird.

**_Asuma_**

It been like 2 months since I left Konoha, and I can't find my way back home because I was drunk then I woke up in a forest, and I can't remember my mission. I have to find a town soon, I don't want to be in this forest anymore.

* * *

It's 2:31a.m. right now and I still can't sleep, and I usually wake up at 11 or 12 p.m. these days because I stay up to late, and when this vacation ends I'm going to be in the first year of Junior high and I'm not happy because when I'm going to be a teenager life is even harder and I'm going to have to wake up earlier. 


	5. Happy moments

**_Kurenai_**

Things are just like before I moved to Asuma's house. I wanted some company, and while I was thinking I found myself talking automatically to Kakashi and I heard myself say "May I stay in your house for a few days, its really boring to be alone in my house." I don't thing I can contro myself anymore, I can't believe I do thinks while thinking and deciding.

**_Kakashi_**

I'm glad that I said yes to her. My house is a lot more cleaner, and she cooks breakfast and dinner. I wonder if having a wife is like this.

**_Asuma_**

I almost lost my sanity being trap in this forest. Hokage-sama send a rescue team to find me, but when I got back she went crazy because I forgot about the mission. I still don't care about anything, and I can't believe I forgot my way back home, but the first thing I'm going to do is go have a drink.(Asuma drinks even when he has no problems)

* * *

chapter 4 doesn't have a name because it just a explanation for this chapter, its easier to explain by separating it.


	6. explanation chapter

**_Kurenai_**

I don't know if staying in Kakashi's house too long is going to be safe, I don't know if Asuma is back yet, maybe I should go home tomorrow because if I don't the consecuenses(I don't know how to spell it but you understand)might get worse.

**_Kakashi_**

I don't want her to leave, maybe I'll stay with her until he is back. I don't like her, I love her very much I enjoy watching her smile, she's like an angel to me.

_I'll protect her with my life._

**_Asuma_**

I wonder why she's not home. She can't be cheating on me, I had never seen her with anybody. She never flirted with me, she never talked to me until I became friendlier with her.

* * *

This is just another explanation chapter. I'm starting to think that this story sucks, and what is a beta reader? 


	7. A sad goodbye

Kurenai was packing until Kakashi came

"What is it,Kakashi?"

"I-I ummm I, I_ how should I say this?(italic letters are the thoughts)_"He stuttered

"Is there a problem?"

_here goes nothing_"I love you, and I don't want you to leave yet, and if you have to leave I want to stay with you until Asuma gets back."_God please kill me._

She just smiled, then she took his mask off and gave him an simple kiss _"God don't kill me anymore."_Kakashi begged "Don't worry about me, plus if something bad is going to happen to me I don't care, you brought me happiness that I never felt before, and I love you too."

When she arrived she saw a very very, but very very very angry Asuma that looks insane, his eyes were red from not getting enough sleep because he was up all night waiting for Kurenai, he smelled like smoke and urine, he had bottle of beers around the floor, and he soiled himself because he was too lazy to go to the bathroom.

"Where were you?" he asked. His breath smelled like alcohol and urine which made Kurenai want to vomit.

"Nowhere"

"LIAR!, you were with some other guy weren't you?!"

"Of course not, I know the consecuenses."

"But you didn't care! Who did you sleep with?!?"

"I just went to Anko's house because I was getting lonely and bored"

"Oh yeah? I called her yesterday and she said that she didn't even know that you were gone."

"Just because I went to somebody's house doesn't mean I slept with that person."

"That's it!"He slapped her and she fell down, and he started kicking her and calling her a slut.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was just reading one of his books, to forget the bad feeling that won't stop bugging him. "_I think I should check if she's alright"_ he went to Kurenai's house and he saw Kurenai unconcious then he started to panic, he took her to Anko and told her what happened. He trusts Anko too, and before he handed Kurenai to her. He whispered 1 last thing to her...Goodbye.

Kakashi knew something bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

I want more people to review. I only have 3 reviews. I don't care if you're going to flame just review I wanna know what people think of my fanfic. 


	8. Death and Insanity

She opened her eyes slowly and she saw that she was in somebody else's house, and it look like Anko's house, she been in her house before, then she heard a woman shout "Kurenai you're ok!" and before she even blinked Anko was holding her with all of her strenght and didn't let her breath. "Anko...you are... going... to kill... me." Kurenai was gasping after Anko let go of her "Sorry, I was just happy that you are ok." Kurenai started thinking what happened, and she was only able to remember was Asuma was trying to beat the living out of her and... and... she remember hearing Kakashi's voice in the darkness saying goodbye.

_"Oh no."_She knew what was going to happen. She jumped out of bed and she started running to her house as fast as she could._"Please hang in there, please...just a bit more..."_ She saw both Kakashi and Asuma lying on the ground. Kakashi was able to open his eyes, but he couldn't talk. He was dying and Kurenai was losing her sanity. She was starting to break into pieces again, she only had one small piece left and Kakashi had 1 second to live, and they both dissappeared at the same time. Kurenai is now insane and Kakashi is now dead, and finally Anko arrived , then she called Tsunade-sama to help. but she couldn't save them. Now Kurenai is in a mental asylum and now its impossible to put her back together again.

**In Kurenai's picture Kakashi was supposed to be there, but now its all shattered.**

* * *

I hope the ending was better than the rest. I think that the other sucks.** REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
